


【all横】深夜与休息室与惩罚

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 横山最近在节目上表现的太过色情，弟弟们决定给他点惩罚。
Kudos: 11





	【all横】深夜与休息室与惩罚

深夜的录影大楼已经没有多少人在了。

因为大仓开始了电视剧的拍摄，行程变得有些紧张，所以这次五人收录的时间结束得也晚了些。

与staff一一道别，村上回到休息室，反锁上门。

休息室里，横山正一丝不挂地坐在桌子上，被摆成一个羞耻的姿势，衣服散乱的扔了一地。因年下三人的撩拨，他正在轻声喘息着，白皙的身体变得微微泛红。下身似乎含着什么东西，以至于他只能用手向后撑住自己的身体，身下的风景一览无余。

看到村上进来，横山下意识地往后退了一下，却因为被丸山从身后环抱住而无法动弹。

“你们怎么就开始了，也不怕被人撞见。”

“因为横cho实在是等不及了呀。”

安田在横山早已变得通红的耳边轻轻吐气，惹得横山又不自觉地呻吟出声。

“大家都走了？”

“嗯，这层楼只有我们了。”

“太好了呢，横山君。”

大仓停下玩弄横山小穴的手，起身吻上横山的唇瓣。横山想要说什么，但被大仓激烈的吻搅碎在口中，只能“唔唔”地微微摇头。

“怎么，是我们理解的不对吗，yoko？”

村上刚洗了手，又用消毒湿巾细心地擦过一遍。然后，他走到横山面前，把横山后穴里的小物件猛地向里一推。

“啊啊——！”

振动着的小玩具被突然推入深处，横山不由得叫出声来，腰不由自主地抬起，又无力地落回桌面上。

“啊，别这么心急，现在还不想让横山君射出来啊。”大仓忍不住回头制止村上。

“放心，只是这样yoko才不会射出来的。是吧？”

横山张口想要说什么，但村上又猛地把遥控器推到最大，让横山想要说出口的话变成了一串带着哭腔的呻吟。

“不要…不要了…拜托…”

横山被身体里的小物件折磨得快要发疯。他挣扎着想要逃离，可身体却被丸山死死地固定住。他只好用求助的目光看向身边的大仓，可大仓只是摇摇头。

“这次是横山君不对哦。”

“在面向全国的广播里让我摸胸什么的，裕亲真是太热情了啊。”丸山一面说着，手又覆上了横山因没有控制饮食而变得有些丰满的胸脯，肆意揉捏着，不时用指尖逗弄两颗已经充血站立的小樱桃。

“唔…不是的…那是为了节目效果…”

敏感的乳尖被丸山用力的揉捏，胸部被像女人一样玩弄着，让横山觉得更加羞耻。他试图辩解，可溢出的喘息却令他的话变得完全没有说服力。

“那之前玩自己嘴唇，也都是节目效果了？”

村上半笑地看着横山。

“信酱还讲不要廉价对待横山君，横山君明明乐在其中…”

“我没有…唔…！”

横山打断了大仓的话，但面把们并没有给他辩解的机会。安田取出了一副口塞，将横山的嘴禁锢了起来。

“抱歉啊，不过我们觉得这样的横cho，需要被惩罚一下了。”

横山的眼睛被蒙上，手不知被什么绑在了一起。他“唔唔”地摇着头表示抗议，却只是微微的挣扎了几下。

小穴里折磨着横山的玩具终于被取了出来。横山紧绷的身体得以放松，还没等他休息一会，身后的丸山突然用力，示意他站到地上。

似乎有谁帮自己穿上了鞋子。横山站到地上，几只手牵引着他来到了什么地方。

背后被用力一推，横山撞上了一个坚硬冰凉的表面，惊得他不禁从喉咙里发出了一声小小的尖叫，后退了一大步。

缚在身前的手臂被向后拉起举过头顶，横山再次被压在冰凉的物体上。这次横山明白了，是玻璃的触感。

休息室有扇大大的落地窗，而他现在就被压在窗户上。早已高高挺立的分身贴上冰凉光滑的玻璃，横山几乎能想象窗户上已经染上了自己淫靡的水渍。

“横cho的屁股也丰满了不少呢。”

安田捏上横山的屁股，揉捏把玩着。横山感觉到有几只不同的手抚上了自己的身体，乳尖、大腿、小腹……面把们的手不断抚摸他身上的敏感带，撩拨得横山无所适从，只能不断轻声呻吟着，腿几乎就要软下去。

“啊，对面还有人加班呢。”

大仓似乎发现了什么。而听到这句话的横山却身体一震，下意识地想从窗边逃开，可却被面把们又用力压了回去。被玩弄得有些发热发痛的乳尖触碰到冰凉的玻璃，令横山不由得发出一声舒服的叹息。

“啊，对面有人来到窗边了。怎么办啊？”

是丸山有些紧张的声音。横山慌张得要命，他用力“唔唔”地挣扎着，可面把们还是把他死死地压在窗户上。横山几乎要哭出来，可却有一只手重重地抽上了他的臀瓣，令他惊叫出声。

“yoko不是最喜欢给别人看自己淫荡的样子吗？”

是村上。横山的屁股又挨了重重的几巴掌，他带着哭腔呻吟挣扎着，可下身的欲望却挺立得更高了，他难耐地在玻璃上磨蹭着，在透明的玻璃上留下了更多水渍。

村上把手指插入了横山依然湿润着的的后穴，轻轻地研磨着。空虚的小穴终于等来了一点慰籍，横山无力地扭着腰，想要把手指吃到更深。他仰着头发出一串无意义的音节，唾液从口塞的边缘滴落。

“对面的人发现我们了。”

横山有些模糊的的意识被拉回，他一惊，小穴绞紧了手指，可手指的动作却并没有因为他的紧张而停下来，而是更加用力地探入横山的身体深处，让横山绷紧了身体，惊叫声被口塞挡住，变成隐忍的呻吟。

“他们都在向这边看呢。”

面把们的手在横山身上游走，不时有人掐掐他的乳尖，或是拍打他的屁股。横山惊慌得不行，他不住地挣扎着却无法逃离，只能无助地摇着头，眼罩被流出的眼泪浸湿，留下一片痕迹。

“有人开始拿出手机拍照了。”

“杰尼斯当红偶像戴着眼罩口塞被压在窗户上强奸，明天一定要上头条了吧。”

“不过当事人却硬成这样呢，窗户上全是水，小穴还吸得这么紧…”

“唔…唔唔…！”

在被围观的恐惧羞耻和面把们羞辱的言语中，横山竟然颤抖着射了出来。他再也无法支撑住自己的身体，无力地跌在面把们怀里。

眼罩被解开，横山惊恐地望向窗外。然而，对面的大楼黑黑的，没有人加班，更没有人围观。

“是我们骗你的。”

“不过裕亲还真的喜欢被人围观啊，竟然射了这么多…”

横山顺着丸山的视线看去。窗户上全是自己留下的痕迹，一片狼藉。横山的脸一下子红到耳根。

“我们换个地方继续吧。一会裕亲要好好清理自己弄脏的玻璃哦。”丸山抱起脱力的横山，把他放在沙发上。

“说到横cho嘴唇的触感，我们可是比本人还清楚呢。”安田摘下横山的口塞，啃咬横山柔软的嘴唇。

“横山君最近真是饥渴呢。是我们满足不了横山君了吗？”大仓抚上横山变成A罩杯的白嫩胸脯。

“不…”横山涨红了脸，低着头小声嗫嚅。“你们…最近都没碰我…我有次听到你们说，还是喜欢柔软的胸部……”

意外的回答令面把们愣住了。

“那真是要好好奖励一下yoko了呢。”  
村上分开横山的双腿，再次填满了他。

—end—


End file.
